A New Kid in Lawndale
by Feuer Drache 99
Summary: As you can guess, there is a new student at Lawndale High, but he's not like other kids, in many ways.


A New Kid in Lawndale  
  
Chapter One: Introduction   
  
Daria and Jane walked along the vast, student-filled hallways of Lawndale High, talking about the usual things, global warming, animal maulings, and the like. Students passed back and forth beside them, most going to their next class. The two teens reached their lockers and retrieved their books, leaning against the wall to kill the extra time before class.   
A boy about their age walked up to a locker about six feet away and opened it, getting some books out. He wore a black shirt with a zipper in the front and a charcoal black leather jacket. His matted black hair stuck up in many places, although it seemed he had tried to gel it down. Black cargo pants hung loosely from his hips, and a silver chain dangled from his belt loop and went into his pocket.   
Jane leaned over and whispered almost inaudibly to Daria,  
"I bet he's a Goth kid."  
The boy immediately turned to Jane and said,  
"Nah, everyone says that, but I'm not."  
Jane looked at him oddly, and started to say,  
"But how-" She was cut off by the bell ringing, signaling for everyone to go to their next class. The boy walked by Jane and said,   
"My hearing's really good."  
Jane just glared at him.   
Daria and her friend entered Mr. O'Neill's classroom a little bit later and sat down at their assigned seats. After everyone had settled, Mr. O'Neill announced,  
"Class, this is a special day. We have a new student joining us in the classroom." He turned to the door and motioned someone to come inside, and Jane heard hesitant footsteps. Somebody passed through the door, and she looked up from the picture she was drawing. She looked at Daria as soon as she recognized who it was, Daria glanced back at Jane and nodded. She was thinking the same thing: That's the kid from the lockers!  
The teacher raised his voice over the murmur humming around the room.  
"Class, please. Settle down." He nodded to the boy, who stood there with a blank expression on his pale face, his dark eyes scanning the class for any source of interest to him. "This is Pike Benton, and he's from..." The teacher leaned near Pike and whispered, "Where did you say you were from, Pike?"  
"I didn't," he whispered flatly, "But I'll answer your question anyway. I used to live in Fawn Lake."   
Mr. O'Neill nodded and turned to the class again.  
"And he's from Fawn Lake. He's eighteen years old and he just moved here two months ago. Please tell us a little bit about yourself, Pike."  
Pike sighed and said dryly,  
"I'm sorry, but my dignity won't let me, Mr. O'Neill."   
Jane smirked at his unexcited tone, and whispered to Daria,  
"He's just like you."  
Daria rolled her eyes.   
Mr. O'Neill sighed and said,  
"Alright, you can sit over there." He pointed to an empty seat near Daria and a row in front of the Fashion Club. Pike nonchalantly sat down at his seat and glanced around the dull classroom and its inhabitants. Mr. O'Neill started explaining today's lesson, and Pike wasn't expected to pay attention. He heard soft giggling behind him and he turned around. The giggling immediately ceased, and he knew it had to be coming from the group of girls behind him. He turned back around and listened carefully for any pieces of conversation; a moment later he heard hushed whispers.  
"Look at him," he heard one say.  
"Yeah. He's just like that weirdo girl, Daria."  
"But he's so... I don't know... different. So not boring, not dorky, not like everyone else."   
Pike noticed the conversation stopped for a moment, indicating nods.   
"He's got a weird name though. Pike. Hmm... that's kinda stupid, but I like it, in a cool sort of way," another girl whispered.  
"Should we accept him, or put him on the loser list?" This girl, Pike thought, was probably the leader of the group. She sounded like one of those annoying preppy girls at his old school.   
One of the other girls spoke hesitantly.  
"We should wait and see what he's like, okay?"  
"Sounds good to me, Quinn."  
*******  
So, what did you think of my first Daria fic? Review, and I'll continue!  
Karita-chan 


End file.
